Example Log Input
This is a step by step example of how to get your log on. I'm not even kidding. In this example, Amuro Ray and Apolly Bay have just managed to escape Beltorchika's psychotic coddlings for a few minutes of Alone Time. Apolly finds him, and they talk about robots. In STEP 1, I go and find the Create A Log page on the wikia's front page. I find the text input box and follow the rules above it - it wants me to put the RL date that the log was created on, followed by the log title! In STEP 2, I click on the Source Button on the far right of the toolbar to avoid unintelligible jigsaw pieces, then put the relevant information in. If you are putting links in your log, MAKE SURE that what you put between the is accurate, or else you'll wind up with a bad link! After you've put that information in, copy and paste your log from the MUSH or Notepad to the space beneath all of the code nonsense. Please edit your logs carefully! Make SURE you use Preview before Save Page, or else everybody is going to see how many times you had to go back to fix it, and you'll look stupid. Remember, unless the person you are linking doesn't have a character page, all of the linked items should be blue, and not red. In STEP 3, I'm just showing you the magic you've made. Provided you did a Preview and checked things out, and they looked good, and your links are all blue and the red ones are red because they -don't exist-, you're good! You've just made a log. You can find this log by hitting the Logs hyperlink on the main page, but, we're going to try to make it a little more intuitive - Why not make the log link to your character's page? That would be, as they say, pretty sweet. You can also do this for other people in the scene, but I'd get their permission beforehand. If you don't have it, try very hard not to mess up their page, since they probably worked hard on it. Anyway, the easiest way to start is to click on that blue character name (In this case, "Amuro Ray") up at the top, there. Once on their page, find the Logs section and click the 'edit' box next to it - if there is no Logs section, make one! I'll go over that in the next step. In STEP 4, I have gone to Amuro Ray's profile, since he is the only guy I can link (the only character in the scene with a page). He has no Logs section, so I need to make one - I clicked on "Edit this page" up at the top of the screen, found a good-looking place beneath all of his other information, and wrote Logs with double =s around it. Right afterwards, I put the ENTIRE NAME of the scene, INCLUDING THE DATE, with [[]] around it, and, just to be fancy, included a summary afterwards! I clicked 'Preview' to make sure I didn't mess anything up and my link was blue, and then... In STEP 5, I have made great things happen, and am done. This is how you make a log, people. Category:Logs